Warning!
by SonicWareInc.VP
Summary: What do you get when you take my OC,  a certain blue blur, and bunch of G.U.N. soldiers who wage war on said OC? you get this songfic! My first one, song is warning by Green day, and no I don't own them so quit asking. Contains OC'S.


Authors Note: hey what up everyone, SWI. VP here once again, this time with a songfic! It's Warning by Green Day…..let's see if this goes well…..Here we go!

Aaron Kunai was walking along a grassy meadow. There seemed to be no one in sight. However, a sudden loudspeaker sounded from behind him.

"**AARON KUNAI, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE UPLIFTING OF PRIVATE PROPERTY. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."**

As the boy kneeled to the ground, a G.U.N. soldier came up close to relieve Aaron of his weapons. However, Aaron had different ideas. Instead of letting the soldier have his way, Aaron quickly stood up and roundhouse kicked the soldier, leaving him crumpled in a heap.

(song starts)

Aaron drew his sword and faced down the mob of soldiers, mechs, and vehicles, all waiting to bring him in. Another loudspeaker message:

"**RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL ATTACK."**

However, this didn't stop Aaron. He took out a single grenade, and pulling out the pin tossed it at the mob, who instantly reacted by tossing it back, but Aaron batted it back with his sword, and a huge explosion ensued, causing the mob to begin moving towards him.

_***This is a public service announcement, this is only a test***_

Aaron quickly dodged a first wave of soldiers, each of them carrying sub machineguns. They tried to fire at him, but Aaron quickly deflected their shots with some well timed blocks from his sword, quickly dispatching each of them with a couple of lethal slashes, stabs, and uppercuts.

_***Emergency evacuation protest***_

The next wave of soldiers were driving some mechs armed with cannons that shot a high-powered laser, capable of incinerating anything in their paths. One of them fired directly at Aaron, but Aaron had faster reflexes. He combat rolled out of the way, and the resulting blast hit a nearby tree, instantly igniting it. Another mech tried to do the same, but through some clever trickery, Aaron lead the beam right into another mech, which was now just as burning as the tree. The pilot was instantly dead.

Another blast tried to claim Aaron's life, but another round of trickery fixed all that.

Aaron grinned. Maybe this was easier than he thought. If only he had some help, though…

That's when he saw a blue blur zip on by, taking out a couple of soldiers.

_***May Impair your ability to operate machinery, Can't quite tell just what it means to me***_

"Nice timing," Aaron said as the blur zipped to his side, revealing Sonic the hedgehog. "Hey, I always arrive on time!" the hedgehog said, giving Aaron a quick high-five. "Now enough chatter, let's party!"

_***Keep out of reach of children, don't you talk to strangers, Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker***_

Aaron charged one way, while Sonic took the other way, clearing out mechs and soldiers.

_**Chorus:**_

_***Warning. Live without warning*(repeat 2x)**_

_***Without. Alright.***_

A huge tank rolled its way to where Aaron was, and fired a cannon shell. Aaron leapt, and instead of being incinerated by the resulting explosion, the force created by the blast propelled him upwards, causing him to land perfectly onto the tank itself. Inside the tank, the pilot was clueless as to where his target went, until the hatch opened, and the blade of his sword stabbed the back of his head. The pilot slumped to the ground, and then Aaron jumped inside the tank.

_***Better homes and safety-sealed communities***_

Once he was inside the tank, Aaron directed it to a small patch of soldiers fighting Sonic. He surveyed the controls, and noticed a big red button labeled **FIRE**. He pressed it and…

_***Did you remember to pay the utility?***_

A huge explosion was heard, and the next thing Sonic knew, he was safely out of the blast radius, while the soldiers he was fighting were now in a burnt mass of dead. "Aaron...What am I gonna do with ya?"

_***Caution: Police line, you better not cross, Is it the cop, or am I the one that's really dangerous?***_

The tank rolled up to Sonic, and Aaron popped up from the hatch, and gave him the hand gesture for "hop in."

_***Sanitation, expiration date, question everything, Or shut up and be a victim of authority***_

More soldiers came up to the tank, however…..

_**(repeat chorus)**_

The tank did a complete 360, and ran over the soldiers, crushing them into oblivion. However, another tank set its sight on the renegade tank, and fired a shell right at it.

**(repeat 2****nd**** verse)**

The force rocked the tank, forcing Aaron and Sonic to escape the tank before another shell hit. The tank was now in flames, thankfully without Aaron or Sonic inside it.

The pair split up, Sonic zipping around the tank, while Aaron snuck onto it and tossed another grenade into the barrel of the tank, then he quickly made a hasty retreat. The resulting explosion engulfed the tank in flames._**  
**_

_**(repeat chorus 3x)**_

The battle field was now a smoldering ruin, Dead soldiers lying everywhere, blood on every possible surface, and a couple of burning tanks and mechs. Aaron and Sonic were the only ones standing in the midst of it all.

_***This is a public service announcement, this is only a test***_

"Well, that was all of 'em" Aaron said.

"Yep" Sonic replied, giving Aaron their secret handshake.

They started to walk off into the night.

"Hey Aaron."

"Yeah?"

"Next time you jack a tank…I'm driving."

"OK."

**-FIN-**

**A/N: **Well, how was that for a first time songfic? Please Review, and I'll be seeing ya….oh before I forget, I'm actually hinting at something in this songfic…see if you can guess what it is! I can tell you that it involves a certain black hedgehog, and a certain commander…..that's all the hints you're getting though! Happy Guessing!

Signed,

SonicWareInc. vp


End file.
